The present invention relates to a light for an individual engaged in a sport activity and, more particularly, to a modular lighting arrangement which provides a stable and rigid light source irrespective of whether a single or dual light bulb housing arrangement is utilized.
As discussed in the patent application identified above, individual lighting arrangements have been designed for certain participatory sport activities. Such lighting arrangements are available, for example, for mountain biking participants. These arrangements typically include one or two actual light bulbs contained in one or more housings mountable via an intermediary receiver and an appropriate mount to, for example, a rider's helmet (for mountain biking) or the handlebars of the bicycle. These lights typically also include a power source, such as a battery pack, which is carried, for example, in a back or fanny pack by the rider or within the bicycle's mounting structure for a water bottle. A power cord or the like extends from the power source to light bulb(s) within the housing(s) to deliver the necessary electrical power to the light bulbs.
In most lights of this type, if one purchases one having a single light bulb and then wishes to upgrade to a dual light bulb arrangement, the full arrangement or, at least, the single light bulb housing has to be replaced. The invention described in the patent application referred to above focuses on this issue by providing a modular arrangement that is convertible from a single light bulb one to a dual light bulb one.